


The Subtle Things You Do To Me

by Cocoaba



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Depression, First Kiss, Fluffy, Hurt/Comfort, I promise this isn't has depressing as it seems, Ignis can play piano, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Music, Panic Attacks, Pre-Brotherhood, Protective Gladio, Recovery, Self Esteem Issues, Slow Burn, Sweetness, Teenage Awkwardness, Teenagers, Violence, confused teens, difficulties initiating romance, gotta start from the bottom to get to the fluff, let's all just hug Ignis, maybe it is, only in the beginning, poor boys, pre-game, pretty sure I'm a liar, secret crushes, selective mutism, self conscious, singing Gladio, singing therapy, why do we hurt Ignis?, writing is hard guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2018-11-29 08:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11436990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocoaba/pseuds/Cocoaba
Summary: They say that music is the key to ones soul, but what about singing? Do you think if I sing to you everyday, that maybe, possibly you'll want to sing back?A story in which Ignis loses his voice and Gladio sings, hoping that Ignis will sing back.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my fellow Gladnis friends. This is my second story I've ever written. I've never been great with writing. I always use to get bad grades on some of my essay and stuff, but I really wanted to try writing Gladnis. I have so many ideas for these two angels, but if I'm not good I would like to be informed. That's where you guys come in! If my stories not good please just tell me!(don't be to harsh. lol jk tell it like it is!)
> 
>  
> 
> Also just an age note! This story is set pre-game so Gladio is 13, Ignis is 12, Noct is 10, Nyx is 22 and Iris is 5. 
> 
> You'll also see a lot of music themes from other games in this story and my opinion of the songs.
> 
> The reason I went with a mute Ignis is because I'm afraid I won't be able to do his dialogue correctly. I did I few lines though. I hope is not too out of character.

It was like every other normal evening. The sun was setting; clashed colors of fuchsia, grey, and orange intertwined upon the sky. Ignis had always loved looking out the Citadel windows during this marvelous time of day; when his weekly piano lessons had finished. The rush of the day slowly drifting, melting away to a much needed and peaceful night. It also meant that he would be needing to head to Noctis's room so he could make him some supper. The young Prince had been delighted to see that Ignis had picked up cooking as a hobby. Stating that he would be his official taste tester; only rules, no vegetables. Ignis had became interested in the culinary arts shortly after his Highness had returned from Tenebrae- his poor liege had been dreadfully attacked by a Marilith; a sword-wielding female ophidian of sorts that was capable of slaying a thousand men at once, or so the legends said. While Noctis was recovering, the young child often talked of a delectable Tenebraean pastry(one that Ignis hoped to replicate) he had shared with the young Oracle: Lunafreya Nox Fleuret. His Highness would talk Ignis's ears off for hours with stories of how they played with two lovable dogs and learned of the Astrals. Pleased that Noct was once again smiling and laughing, he would give the boy his full attention, enjoying every moment of his happiness.

Ignis had been running late, wanting to finish learning the last section of his current piano piece- To Zanarkand. The score told a solemn story; A wealthy city of light that rested in the middle of the vast sea. The city that never slept- ironically enough, given the name of his own home. The city was supposed to be considered a land of promise, a Paradise if you will. Yet they were all being deceived. Their King whom they trusted, betrayed them by sacrificing the city and its inhabitants for his Sins to the Gods. The punishment for this was to live in a world of Limbo for eternity. When he first heard his tutor play the song, he felt the icy pricks of chills throughout his core as each strain of hair on his body stood erect. The melody instantly entranced him. The piece in itself was fairly simple- Ignis was certain he could accomplish learning the piece in one lesson with his degree of adroitness. Starting with a quiet yet dominate strike of the keys- resembling the feeling of that first drop of rain on ones shoulder, stating its presence, followed by the smooth legato- as multiple drops shadowed the first. By the time the main melody arrives it's pouring down raining, crying, desperately begging for forgiveness. Not wanting to be trapped in a world of abeyance.

 

Upon entering and looking around. The room was in utter disarray. Toys and clothing laid scattered about, as well as snack wrappers and various papers. Ignis often wondered how the ten year old managed to always create the same mess everyday. Sighing, he struck a mental note to clean the room while Noct was taking his nightly bath. Much to his dismay, Noctis was casually laying on the bed playing a handheld of some sort. Not even seeming to notice or care about the state his room was in. "Heya Specs." The young prince said without even glancing up, knowing that the only one who would enter at this time would be Ignis.

"Good evening and apologies, Your Highness. It appears that I got carried away with my afternoon practice. I assure you it won't happen again." After a slight bow, he adjusted his vest suit. Only to realized he'd forgotten his briefcase while hastening to meet his Prince. Annoyed that he cause such a blunder, he corrected his glasses, pushing the bridge back up his nose. Even though it wasn't needed. It was a reoccurring habit that often happens when uncomfortable.

"It's no sweat Specs. Really." Turning off his handheld, he lightly toss it to the side and sat up properly to look at Ignis. Enormous sapphire eyes of innocents studying him. "Uhh you okay? You seem kinda off."

"Nothing that entails royal attention I can assure you." Deeming it not necessary to inform him of his carelessness. "Are you hungry Your Highness?"

"Yeah, I could eat a whole Anak by myself." Noctis was making his way towards the door, dodging the massive clutter on the floor like an agile cat.

"Very well, let us head to the kitchen. Tonight's meal shall be Chickatrice Alfredo. Is that sufficient enough for you?" He asked while adjusting his glasses back on the apex of his nose again, Ignis desperately tried to suppress a much-needed sigh after watching the child walk through the mess. Having to fight the urge to clean up that instant.

"As long as there's no vegetables I can eat anything." Noctis said with a notable and exaggerated grimace.

Ignis heavily sighed, not being able to contain it any longer, he also made sure to included a noticeable eye rolled in turn. The older teen had quickly learned that fighting with his liege over vegetables had started to become an endless battle, one that he was consistently losing. Yet being just as stubborn as the prince, he stated he wouldn't be surrendering without a fighting chance. While enjoying the palatable meal, the boys leisurely chatted about the most exciting myriad of their day. Both sharing a good a mouth of laughs and smiles. After feeding himself and Noct, he walked the child back to his room. He was about to bid him his adieu when the raven haired boy stopped him, gently holding on to his arm.

"H-hey Iggy. You think you could stay here tonight..." He said looking towards the floor trying to avoid any eye contact.

"Is it the nightmares again?" Ignis asked with a frown. Even though the attack had happened a few years back, Noctis would occasionally suffer from nightmares and night terrors. It broke Ignis's heart to see his Prince in such disarray, he would give anything if he could take away his discomfort.

Noct timidly nodded. To embarrassed to answer with words, but he released himself from Ignis's arm.

"Very well. I shall stay with you for the remainder of the evening, but it seems that I've forgotten my belongings in the music room. Get ready for bed and I shall return in a moments notice." The young advisor turned to leave when Noctis stopped him again.

"Hey Iggy?" Bright cerulean eyes looking for his advisors gaze.

"Yes, Your Highness?" He answered, turning back to meet his Prince's gaze with his own piercing emerald orbs.

"I still have the portable piano in my room. Could you play me a few songs before bed?" He asked with a sheepish grin.

"Of course, but only after I clean this room." Ignis could help but to return a small smile.

 

He knew this was a possibility, even inevitablity perhaps. Being Noctis's Advisor, he knew the risk. He knew that his life would be in danger just as much as the king and the Prince. Ignis knew he would likely become a target, but to be attacked from within the safety of the walls; the Citadel itself? It wasn't unheard of, no, it was entirely possible that this could happen. Assassination attempts were always a possibility, just certainly not expected. Upon walking back to the music room to retrieve his forgotten briefcase, he was quickly snatched and thrown into one of the many insulated rooms. It was late, everyone having left to retire to their rooms for the evening. He was alone, helpless with a unknown traitor of the King.

"Nnhh!....Unhand me this instant!!" Ignis desperately struggled beneath the assailant's vice grip, but to no avail he couldn't get free. His breath quickened. Blood pulsed to his heart, he was entering his body's self defense mode; fight or flight. He choose to fight and attempted to kick the man, hitting him square in the stomach. The man faltered for a moment, staggering back from the unexpected retaliation. Ignis seized this opportunity and bolted towards the door. He managed to get it open, but the man quickly regained composure. The assailant grabbed Ignis from behind to capture him into a grappling hold. The attacker encircled his arms under Ignis's armpits, locking his hands together at the base of the advisor's neck. Hoisting him up, the man having a height advantage, slammed Ignis against the soundproof glass, making his glasses become askew. The man's heated breathe was adjoining his ear. Ignis felt disgusting, holding back the sudden urge to puke. His face betrayed the urge to ignore fear, he needed to maintain some sort of control despite the circumstances.

"Did you really think you could just waltz right in here and take our jobs? You act like you're above us just because you get to wash the Prince's ass! You think that makes you so special?! You dirty people just keep invading our city, diluting our kingdom. You ain't one of us!" The unknown man screamed, pressing his chest further onto Ignis's back.

"Whatever are you going on about?! Just let me go!" Ignis tried struggling against the man again, but it proved to be useless; in this position he simply wasn't strong enough to break free.

"After all this planning you really think I'm just gonna let you go? No I have something better planned. Im gonna make you regret walking among us." The assailant said as he removed one of his hands to pull a switchblade out.

 

\------

 

"Gladdy! Gladdy! Gladdy! I need you're help!" A small, yet loud voice echoed the hallway.

Resting on the bed, totally engrossed, was an above average pre-teen, nose deep in some romance novel. He'd only heard two steps before he was succumbed to a pouncing figure on his chest. No doubt assuming it was his little Iris.

"Umph!!! Alright alright I heard ya Cupcake, what's the mission tonight?" Gladiolus sat his book down and embraced his excited sister in a tight squeeze.

"Daddy said he would listen to me play Hot Cross Bun for him. But-but I forgot my flute in the music room! Go get it please!" The young child pleaded while hugging him back, her bright brown eyes sparkling, hoping he would say yes. 

"Haha Dad wants to hear you play that song? Well in that case..." He paused. pretending to think about it, but he already had his answer the moment she said dad and Hot Cross Bun. "I guess I can't say no." Gladio let out a loud hearty laugh. He knew he couldn't resist her when she looked at him with such an adorable face.

 

Little Iris had been playing that awful song constantly for Gladio and Jared(the Amicitia butler) ever since she mastered it. Anyone and anything with ears were required to listen to her play the song until her little fingers became exhausted. Upsetting the young Amicitia was simply not an option, so this time it was Clarus's turn to suffer and Gladio didn't even feel an ounce of guilt.

 

After slipping on his trademark Crownsguard hoodie and sweats, Gladio decided to lightly jog his way towards the Citadel. Jared had offered him a ride, but he declined saying he wanted the fresh air.  
It was a calm and cool late night, the breeze swaying softy upon the city. Nightly jogs like this often helped him settle down after a long day of guard duty. Or listening to Iris play the flute, but all joking aside he was glad that his father was able to squeeze in some much needed time for his little sister. He understood his father's sacrifices being the King's Shield, but Iris was only five. She may not fully understand even though she's especially intelligent for her age and incredibly stubborn(an Amicitia trait) yet she accepted the reality that she wouldn't get to see her father much. Gladio often spoiled her a bit because of this. Sometimes even going on little "missions" like these for her.

 

"Ha! They got you workin' the night shift Nyx!" Gladio gesturing a friendly wave towards the man in question.

Nyx Ulric greeted him back with huge grin. "Nah they got Libertus doin' that. I'm just hanging around. By the way isn't it like your bedtime?" He said jokingly.

"Trust me I'd loved to be in bed right now, but when your kid sister tells you she needs her flute so she can torture her dad for an hour, ya kinda just have to obey." He answered, following it up by flashing his signature wolfish grin.

Nyx agreed and they both shared a strong laugh. Since Nyx had been doing nothing when he arrived. He kindly offered to walk with Gladio so they could catch up. The teen would sometimes trained with the Glaives when he wasn't training with the Crownsguard or attempting to train a certain bratty Prince. Gladiolus couldn't stand Noctis, the child half-assed everything and was beyond spoiled. He had been aware that the kid got hurt a few years back, but that was then and this was now. He needed to grow a pair and get over it. The Shield in training didn't want to protect someone who didn't give a damn about anything, someone who lacked responsibilities. He wanted to risk his life for someone worthy of the Crown, someone like King Regis. Gladio admired his hardworking father and King. He wanted to earn his way to be a Shield, using his own abilities. Maybe even surpassing his father with pride.

While Idly chatting and laughing throughout the halls, they didn't realize how quickly they had been walking, nearly passing the practice rooms. They were about to enter the main music hall, but they instead came to a sudden halt when their ears were assaulted. Hearing a loud, yet muffled, obscene like noises. 

"Holy shit Nyx, you hear that?" Gladio asked, wanting to be sure that it wasn't just his raging hormones pulling him a fast one.

"Yeah I definitely hear it too, but something sounds off about. It doesn't sound pleasurable." Nyx's demeanor change to being on guard. When Gladio saw he became nervous. "Fuck! we should check it out. Just to be sure, if everything checks out-" he said, looking the teen in the eyes. "-you saw nothing. got it?"

Gladio nodded and at a slow, stealth like pace, they followed the noise. The closer they got the more the muffled noses became clearer. The teen felt his blood go cold when he heard the sound of soft choked painful sob. Everything went blurry, a loud bang hitting the entrance like a behemoth charging came as the door busted wide open from the Crownsguard's tackle. The room had been darkened, the lights not having been on, yet he could barely make out the two figures. One slumped on the floor and the other above the first, frozen in place. Something definitly was wrong considering the shadow on the floor didn't even waver at the commotion from the door. Fortunately enough Nyx had ran in shortly after the Shield in training. He did them both a favor and quickly flipped the light switch. As light flooded the room, a grisly sight could be seen as the figure on the floor lay in a pool of blood. Nyx grabbed the assailant, pulling from off the victim before punching and pinning him to the floor, incapacitating the man. Gladio ran to the unknown victim. His mouth almost went slack, he almost didn't want to believe that the person laying in a pool of blood, bruised and battered before him was Ignis Scientia. 

"Shit shit shit! Fuck! Nyx call someone please...it's IGNIS!" He gently tried to raise his head." Ignis! Ignis! You gotta wake up! Please!" The younger teen was unresponsive. All of Gladio's training went out the window the moment he saw him, panic stricken, lungs tightened against his ribcage, heart pounding so hard he could hear it over his own voice. This was his first time seeing someone so brutally helpless and vulnerable. Why did it have to be him? It shouldn't have been him!

The normally clean pressed perfect looking Ignis now laid on the ground, a former shell of himself, he was unconscious, his breathing shallowed, glasses were no longer on his face, his plump bottom lip busted, blood leaking from his broken nose. Going further down his body, Gladio noticed a blade sticking out from the side of Ignis's stomach. He didn't dare remove it, knowing it's better to leave it be less the bleeding could potentially worsen. Looking to see if he was injured anywhere else, it was obvious that the advisor's pants were undone, but they hadn't been pulled down. Gladio didn't know why he felt an overwhelming rush of relief, but he did. He didn't know what the bastard had intended to do to the young strategist. Ignis could appear cold at times, but nothing that should ever provoke an attack like this. Ignis's life only ever involved the well being of the prince. The prince... Was Ignis protecting Noctis? Was Noctis safe? Where was the Prince!? Could this have been an attack on the royal line? Or maybe even a kidnapping! What about Ignis? He couldn't just leave him here, he needed medical attention immediately. Gladio was torn; it was his birth given right, his job, to protect the prince at all cost, to be his Shield, regardless of his feelings toward the child, but someone-no-Ignis Scientia was possibly dying in his arms.

A strong firm grip on his shoulder pulled him from his thoughts, Nyx was pushing an elixir bottle to his hand. "Quick, give it to him. You know how right? Just make his hand crush it!"

"W-wh-what about the blade? There's a blade stickin out of em!" He knew they shouldn't remove it, but he couldn't help asking, he needed to make sure that Ignis didn't get hurt any further. He took the elixir, placing it in Ignis's lithe fingers and helped crush it into his palm. A mystical aquamarine aura encased the immobile teen, gradually healing his minor injuries. 

"Leave it in. We don't know the damages. Help is on the way though. I know you wanna help him, but it's best not to move him much. Look, I gotta call Cor." Nyx said while he pulled his cell out, quickly dialing a number.

"The prince!" Gladio croaked "Ignis was supposed to be with the Prince! I have to go find him." Gladio was visibly shaken, clearly torn at the thought of leaving.

"No I'll go find the prince. Now watch them both, I knocked the bastard out so he won't be waking anytime soon. When the guards and nurses get here. Meet up with me, I'll have the prince in the secret room." Nyx pulled his weapon out and quickly warpped out of the room.

The mintues passing by were torturous; all quiet except Ignis' labored breathing and Gladio's erratic heartbeat. The Shield stroked the unconscious teen's cheek, so soft, yet painstakingly so cold. He wasn't friends with the advisor, only acquaintances because of Noctis, but that didn't mean he wanted to see him like this. Rage started invading Gladio's mind. He wanted nothing more than to slaughter the man who did this, someone who would do a disgusting thing like this, wasn't a Crown citizen- wasn't human. It wouldn't take much to snap the man's neck. The only thing stopping him was the fact he didn't want to leave Ignis's side. Even though he would have to when help arrived. Moments later several Crownsguard members and nurses entered the room. The nurse coming for Ignis and the others dragging away the motionless attacker. One of the practitioners asked for a basic summary of what happened. Gladio explained the best that he could, which unfortunately wasn't much. He was then eventually ushered out of the room and away from the teen so they could assist and get Ignis proper treatment. Gladio gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. He didn't want to leave, but he had a job, he had to protect Noctis. So with one last look into the room, watching the nurse work on the advisor. Gladiolus charged down the hallway on his way to the private room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly I just wanted to say loudly and proudly, thank you! I never thought my story would get so many bookmarks, hits and kudos! I'm also very thank for the comments I received. I was given a lot of advice and I intend to use every bit of it, to grow and better myself!

Ignis opened his eyes despite his eyelids begging him otherwise. The thoughts that came to mind were clear as crystal, yet his body's feeling was rough and groggy pressed against the hard surface he laid on. As the young caretaker adjusted his body upright, his vision immediately began to discern his whereabouts. Sharp blades of grass covered the ground and smells of pollen filled the nostrils. Nothing short of a meadow, surrounded by tall towering garden hedges that had two exits on parallel sides. A labyrinth of sorts? 'Where in Eos am I?' He thought, heading towards one of the two exits in hopes of escape. Wherever this was, there had to be a way to depart from this fantasy like setting. Before his feet could cross the threshold, a soft familiar giggle penetrated his ears. Turning on his heels, emerald eyes locked on to a young boy no older than four. Silky raven black hair, elegant ivory skin, baby fat still clingy to round cheeks, and sparkling sapphire orbs softly gazing back. Ignis's features morph into disbelief.

"N-Noctis?!" He whispered to himself, rather than to the child that stood before him. How is this possible? As if six years had been restored to the already childish prince. Ignis took a step forward towards the kid and in turn, Noctis ran down the corridor into the maze. The teen didn't hesitate to bolt in the same direction, hoping to find the truth.

"Your Highness!? Please wait!" He screamed, barely managing to keep the young Prince in sights. Noctis was just so fast- eventually becoming nowhere to be seen. Now Ignis was completely disorientated from blindly chasing his liege around, and following so deep into the maze only made any sense of direction vanish. It seemed there was no other choice but to aimlessly wander around the endless hedges, until two feet came to a halt at a dead end. When his body went to turn around and follow the path out he was cut off by an unknown person standing to block the path. The man in question was smiling, a soft smile that sent chills up Ignis's spine.

"Scientia... A bit younger than I remember, but it's definitely you." The man took a step towards Ignis.

"Stay back! Whoever you are, don't come any closer!" Ignis said faltering back. 

"Do... You not recognize me?" The figure tilted it's head.

Emerald eyes squinted in response to scan the unmoving force guarding the exit. Dark black hair sat slicked back and out of his face to show a well kept, trimmed beard. The man wore kingly royal garments, but something specific stuck out. These bore the motif of... Lucis? Ignis looked back at the man's face, staring into the cold blue eyes. Blue? This couldnt be, King Regis's eyes were green- "Your H-Highness?!"

"Bingo."

"B-But how?" Ignis was utterly shocked. How could this be? First, he searches to find Noctis as a child, yet only found an adult Noctis before him. This world couldn't be real. It just wasn't possible.

"Doesn't matter how. The Gods have blessed me with a chance and I won't waste it." Noctis spoke as if there was malice in his words. In his heart.

"A chance at what?" Ignis's face looked truly puzzled. An unreadable expression came to the Prince's face, one that could only be seen as disbelief. A scoff came from his lips 

"You don't remember...? I... Unbelievable," blue crystal fragments encircled Noctis's hand as a blade materialized into his palm. Ignis started to stumble backwards in fear. "You're a failure Ignis! You've betrayed me, my father, and this Kingdom! We welcomed you into our home and you... You destroyed everything!"

His eyes started to burn, he could feel the lump forming in the back of his throat, struggling to breathe. Betray Noctis? He couldn't even fathom the thought. He would rather burn alive in the Infernian's Fiery Keep than betray Noctis, or the Kingdom for that matter. Ignis stilled as his back collided with the hedge, he was trapped and the only exit was behind the enraged Ruler. 

"Y-Your Highness! I would never-" he sobbed in pleas of mercy.

"SHUT UP! JUST! SHUT!UP!" A heart wrenching scream. 

Noctis charged forward with sword in hand and a heavy swing. Ignis fell to his knees and shut is eyes. What more was there to do but accept his fate? If death would come like this, it was only befitting that his Prince dealt the final blow. May his death actually mean something to his Kingdom.

 

\---------

 

Prosus Scientia concidered himself to be a man with very little regrets in life. To stand tall, proud of what accomplishments had come from the consequences of his actions. No matter how the consequences affected those around him. The only thing you can do is make the best of every situation- a silver lining if you will. Then hearing that his dear nephew was hospitalized again... His heart ached. Was bringing Ignis to the Citadel at such a young age the wrong choice? Were the pressures of the kingdom to tough for someone who hadn't even lived their own life? These thoughts raced about; trying to find a place to settle in fear of the news for his dear nephew.

"Excuse me, Sir?" A middle age doctor asked. "Are you Scientia's father?"

"No, his Uncle. I'm his only family left."

"I understand, sir. Why don't we take a seat over here." The doctor gestured him towards a few unoccupied chairs.

"The King would like to know of Ignis' current conditions. Will he live?"

"He's still in surgery, but they're just finishing up the stitching. He's fortunate; the blade missed a vital organ by a centimeter. His body lost a lot of blood, but fortunately the people who found him administered a elixir so soon. Otherwise the injuries would be much worse. Aside from that, he has a few cracked ribs, but with a dose of a Hi-elixir or two, it should recover nicely. He's been given a tetanus shot as well, it's standard protocol for a stabbing. Of course we'll be keeping him for a few days for monitoring, just to make sure his condition doesn't worsen."

"Astrals... Is it possible to see him when he's out?"

"Yes, of course, but while we wait I need you to answer a few basic questions. We were unable to pull up his medical records yet, since he appears to be very close to His Majesty. We'll need his permission to access it, but Is he allergic to anything or on any type of medication?"

"He's not allergic to anything, but he is taking a powerful anxiety medication."

"And how long has he been on this?"

"For about two years now. He had a severe panic attack when our poor Prince was attacked by that wretched daemon. Ignis was so unresponsive that he had to be hospitalized for a short while, but I've heard he's been getting better. I just pray to Etros that he'll recover from this."

 

\----------------

 

Ignis startled awake with a groggy feeling weighing down his whole body. It was hard to even keep his eyes open, but he had to figure out where he was. The room was without flavor, clashes of color lacking at every corner. Everything in the room stood still as if suspended in time. All but a lone heart monitor and a tube sticking out from his forearm that lead up to a bag on a pole. A hospital? The events of the night before hit him like a ton of bricks. That dreadful attack and the filthy words the assailant had dared to utter. Ignis had been thrown to the ground before everything went black. Even with the events that transpired, how could he lay here and neglect his duty to Noctis? A promise was a promise, but Ignis hadn't kept his words of returning to Noct. The nightmare version of Noctis was right, he was a failure... No! That wouldn't stop him, he would prove his worth to his prince. Ignis tried with all this strength to sweep his legs over the edge to vacate the bed.

"Woah woah, there! Now where do you think you're going young man? You shouldn't even be awake right now." A nurse calmly said.

Ignis's mouth opened to explain that he needed to be with the prince, but in that moment something struck his mind. What if everything he did would just lead him to be a failure and betray his kingdom? If the decisions he made, the words he said, only led to his liege's downfall? His whole body began shaking, the monitor on his heart suddenly spiked in loud beeping. If he rushed to the Prince, wouldn't he just be ruining his life faster? The panic forced him to hyperventilate, the attack making his whole body quake in trepidation. His throat felt dry, the pain of betraying his kingdom so severe. Gentle hands caressed his arm as the nurse lead him back into the bed. It took a whole thirty minutes to return his compuse, the nurse talking him through to only a quiver. Dried tears left the muscles on his face stiff. The dull ache in his bones, a constant reminder of his outburst. His mind felt insensible, desultory. He couldn't face his charge, not in this plight. 

When he regained enough senses to feel, he unceremoniously pushed the nurse away. Their warm flesh on his gave a queasy feeling. He meant no disrespect even if it appeared that way; just the thought of another touching him made him want to combust. The nurse didn't seem to mind and walked to a side table in the room, on it a plastic cup and a pitcher of water. Filling the cup they brought it to Ignis. He uncharacteristically plucked the cup from their grasp and drunk with enthusiasm, appreciating the cool liquid in more ways than one. It wasn't even a bother when the aqua slid down the wrong pipe into his lungs. He coughed hard, the nurse sweetly informing him to take his time. 

The young woman catered to Ignis for a few more moments before slipping away to retrieve a doctor. They entered the room shortly after with Prosus a few steps behind. Ignis only glanced at his uncle before resting his eyes on the bedspread, trying to avoid everyone's gaze. Feeling the judgment of his failure, his weakness, their commiseration- proving to much to bare in this delicate state. The physician tried, along with the help of his uncle, to coax the teen to speak. Each time Ignis was asked a question that required him to speak, rather than nod or shake, he tightened his grip on the sheets till his knuckles went white. Never once meeting anyone with eye contact. With a light sigh the doctor led Prosus out of the room.

"Is there something wrong with his voice? Why is he unable to speak."

"Mr. Scientia, I can assure you that nothing is physically wrong with his larynx. It's possible with the trauma that he's endured that it could be too painful to talk. But given his history, his anxiety issues may be the underlining cause. Unfortunately for now we must wait. In the meantime we'll get him a notepad and pen, see if he'll respond. Ignis will need all the support he can get."

\---------

It had been four days since Gladiolus heard any news regarding Ignis's condition, two days since the Citadel was deemed secure enough for him, Noctis, and Nyx to leave the panic room. Quite frankly he was pissed, opting to take his frustration out on any training equipment he could find. Currently a defenseless punching bag was reaping the blows of his enragement. All he could see every time he closed his eyelids was Ignis' frail limp body, being rendered completely useless. Gladio, completely lost in his thoughts pummeling the sandbag, didn't notice how late it had gotten. He didn't notice his knuckles were bruised and bloody. So when his father stepped in, it was a given he didn't notice his presence.

"Gladiolus!" Clarus Amicitia said with a strong deep bellow. Gladio immediately seized any movement and approached his father with a salute.

"Yes, Sir?"

"Are you aware of the time?"

"Uhh... No, I wa-"

"It's late, go home. I won't be returning tonight so let Iris know." He turns to leave

"Wait! Umm... What about Ignis? Ya heard anything?"

"He's stable. Cor and I went to see him in place of the King today. He's not ready to continue his duties at this time."

"Can I see him?"

"No. It's late and you need to go home." Clarus turned to leave again, but Gladio continued speaking.

"Dad, please! The last time I saw him...h-he was- Shit..." He exhaled a shaky sigh. "I can't un-see what I saw. I need to see him."

Clarus pondered for a moment. "Go home-" Gladio opened his mouth to protest, but before he could speak, Clarus spoke firmer and louder. "-Heal the wounds on your hands, then tomorrow you may go see Ignis. After you return you are to increase your training with the Prince. We had a close call." 

"Right... Thank you, Sir."

 

Bright and early the next morning Gladio made his way into the hospital. A big beautiful bouquet of lavenders in hand, courtesy of Iris, adamantly stuck to the idea that anyone sick would love to receive flowers. Nevertheless, nervousness stuck his core, yet brute didn't understand why he trembling. It wasn't like Ignis would attack him for visiting. Quite the opposite actually, if Ignis happened to be awake, he would accept the gift with a nod and thank you. He wasnt particularly close to Ignis, but he knew the young teen was extremely professional and a bit stand offish from what he'd heard. At least from the other teens in the gift program. Eventually Gladiolus would have get to know him sooner or later, since their lives would revolve around Noctis, whether he wanted it to or not. Making his way to the front desk, he asked the group of nurses for Ignis' room. One of the nurse, a female, became extremely flustered and red. Gladio, due to his early and current training, looked a few years older than thirteen and was quite aware of the stares that looked his way. Normally, and quite often, taking the time to explore his new and growing hunger for carnal desire. But today he was on a mission, even raging hormones couldn't stop this from happening. So when the nurse gave him the room number, he gave her a suggestive wink and left it at that.

 

When he reached the room, the door was cracked. The bed was obsurced from view due to the privacy curtain that was drawn. Till this day Gladio would still never fully understand why he snuck in the room. Normally he never shied away from making his presence known, but he felt like Ignis in this unknown state, and being away from Noct, might make him like a skittish kitten. Entering the room a familiar melody sung into his ears. He could never forget this song, To Zanarkand. How could he when his own mother often sung it to him. Back before Iris was born, whenever training was to tough or brutal, he would return home to hide. Showing no one that he could hurt or be weak. Yet every time, and no matter where he hid, his mother, beautiful soft amber eyes, very much like his own, would always find him with a smile on her face. She'd wiped away his obvious tears and pull him into a wonderful embrace. Then this melody would serenade his pain away. Gladio hadn't heard the song in so long, not since he'd stopped singing to Iris. As he heard the melody continue he couldn't help but sing in a hushed whisper. A lone tear running down his cheek.

 

"Sparks from the fire rise up to the sky...

Higher and higher oh I want to fly...

Out of the story this time I'll be free...

Wake up for a moment from this dream of me...

Just a legend cold words on a page...

Lift up my eyes and I'm soaring away...

On silver wings spread out to the sun...

I'm leaving this city for the skies above...

O'er the ruins an ancient light...

Never lost, never failing...

Follow me on my path to the heights...

Before the shadows fade into night...

Running back but I'm out of time...

I could tell everything...

Hear the words that fill my mind...

How can I say she was mine?"

 

Gladio wiped the tear away and cleared his throat, abruptly the music stopped. He mentally cursed himself for having gotten caught up in his memories and forgetting where he was. With a strong inhale and exhale. He walked passed the curtains. Ignis was siting on the bed with a portable piano in his lap. The look he gave Gladio was similar to a deer in headlights. For the first time the shield in training could see the other struggle to come up with a greeting, so he decided to start.

"Uhh... Hm... Heya Ignis. How're ya feelin'?"

He watched in bewilderedness as the younger teen grabbed a notepad and pen from a nearby table and begin to write. When Ignis finished writing he handed the notepad to Gladio. The older teen fumbled a bit as he grabbed the paper, his fingers grazed the others lithe hand for a second. In that second these hands felt icy cold. Gladiolus' eyes met with the paper to discern the writing.

'I'm doing quite fine. I appreciate you taking the time to visit, but may I ask, what brings you here?' Ignis had an arched eyebrow already waiting when he looked up at the teen.

"Well... I don't know if anyone's told you or not, but it was me and Nyx... Who uhh... Found you. I just needed to make sure you were doing okay." 

The teen gestures for the notepad back and Gladio quickly returned it. To watch him scribble once more, then give it back.

'Once I'm released I will be sure to formally show my gratitude, but as you can see I'm alive and well.'

Gladiolus couldn't stop the scoff that came from his mouth, putting his hands on his hips after returning the pad. "Really? Cuz last time I saw Ignis Scientia, he was able to talk. So you're definitely not. Why? What did that bastard do to you? When I saw you- your damn pants were undone! Did he... Did he hurt you in _'that'_ way?!" By this time Gladio didn't realize how loud he had gotten. He only noticed the heart monitor spiking up in speed. When he looked back Ignis was shaking, emerald eyes glossing over behind his glasses. "Shit... I-I I'm sorry I didn't mean-"  
He ran over to Ignis' side and pushed the piano to the end of the bed. Without much thought he pulled Ignis into an embrace and softy sung the song that he had just played into his ear, rocking and carassing him sweetly. The younger teen froze, but didn't fight back. Believing that he was dreaming, because why would his well-kept secret crush be hugging him. Hesitantly he grabbed onto Gladio's broad back grasping the shirt with need. He nuzzled the crook of the others neck. If any thing good could come from these unfortunate series of events, this, Gladio hugging him could make up for almost all of it. He smelled of spicy soap, bubblegum (Iris's shampoo?), and an addicting natural musk. Ignis felt truly safe for the first time since the attack. Gladio had a rich tenor sound, puberty still not claiming his voice fully. It was a lullaby sent from the Astrals themselves. Ignis vowed never to forget this moment as he closed his eyes and drifted away into a blissful slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter seems kinda bouncy and dialogue heavy. I just wanted to convey what Ignis is feeling as well as Gladio and a few others. 
> 
> The lyrics that Gladio is singing are from The Black Mages; The Skies Above. It's rock version of To Zanarkand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna give a big credit shout out to Square Enix's Final Fantasy Brotherhood Episode three in this chapter. I borrowed a bit of dialogue from it.

Gladiolus tossed around in his bed for the thousandth time; unable to get comfortable or explain the events that had transpired early that evening. Looking back there was no other way to explain it, he had literally rocked Ignis freaking Scientia to sleep as if he were a newborn baby. Turning to lay on his stomach, his big arms grasped at the pillow nearby like a life-raft. Exhaling a much needed huff, he could feel his face getting flustered. What if Ignis told everyone? Granted, Ignis wasn't the type to gossip, but still. If this got out this could be the end of the world for Gladiolus. Even his own father would never let him live it down. Maybe he could blackmail Ignis? He does have a painfully adorable looking sleeping face. 

Treading his rough fingers through his hair another deep sigh slid from his lips. It had been years since he sung that lullaby- recalling his mother's gorgeous smile. Gods and everyday Iris was starting to look just like her. Smiling softly to himself, he glanced at the bedside table. The room was surrounded in darkness, but every item's placement was etched into his memory- A single picture frame with a photo of his father and mother helping his child-like self hold a newborn Iris. Gladio still remembers that day... His mother had just finished resting after giving birth. When he entered the room with his father, he was excited to see the new Amicitia. Gladio remembered asking if he could hold her, to which they happily propped the boy up to his mother's lap with his Father next to them. He recalled seeing how tiny she was. Big dark eyes looking back at him. He gave her a wolfish smile and to his surprise baby Iris smiled back at him. It was the most precious smile the child had ever seen, angelic even. From that day forward he knew that she could make men and women alike crumble with a smile like that. Gladio made a mental note to tell Iris one day about the first person she smiled at, but he would have to worry about this some other time because tomorrow he had to train with the bratty prince and that in itself was torture enough.

The next morning the teen awoke to a giggle and two big glistening brown eyes staring at him. Gladio damn near stumbled off the bed; Iris laughing and pointing at him in the process.

"Iris! What the heck?"

"You were singing in your sleep!" Paying her yelling brother no mind as she bounced and grinned. The five year old having an absurd amount of energy this morning.

"Huh?!" Gladio was confused. Singing in his sleep? That's absurd, he thought.

Bouncing on her heels in excitement she continued. "Yup! You sing funny Gladdy; but Jared told me to come wake you. Said you have to work today."

After shooing away his sister, Gladio groaned. It was Saturday and he much rather be sleeping or reading then training with a spoiled brat, but he gave his word. No matter how mundane it seemed, his word is his bond and especially to his father. So after sighing heavily Gladio got ready for the day ahead.

To say that Gladiolus looked like he would pop a blood vessel at a moments notice would be an understatement. Because the truth was he was going to spontaneously combust if the prince didn't arrive in the next five minutes. The older teen had been waiting for his royal highness to arrive for about an hour. He could be doing other things right about now like reading, visiting Ignis, training, hanging with friends, listen to Ignis play- No. Gladio shook his head, he was supposed to be pissed, not thinking about how he wouldn't mind sneaking up on the bedridden teen just to hear him play more nostalgic songs. Just as Gladio could continue mentally cursing his confused hormones, the large training hall doors opened to reveal Noctis and a nanny maid. Noct lazily made his way to the protect gear and slowly got dressed while the maid made her way towards the monstrous looking teen. It seems she was used to being late with the brat because Gladio tried to show off his best intimidation look. To which she casually brushed off and ignored.

"Forgive us for being late, it seems our royal highness is extremely lethargic today." 

After her half-assed attempted at some sort of an apology, she left. Just leaving the two of them. Without words the mini behemoth grabbed two wooden swords from the rack and made his way to the middle of the floor; trying his best to not to roar at the prince to hurry up.

Noctis was terrible, to say the least. The shield in training couldn't tell if the kid wasn't trying or truly wasn't good. He had no maneuverability, it was almost like the child actually believed that charging and swinging was all it took to be a fighter. It'd been about twenty minutes and during that time Gladio downed Noctis a good fifteen times. After that the prince had seemingly had enough, promptly saying he was finished. After training practice it was normally Gladio's job to escort him to his next activity of the day, which happened to be dinner and Gladio was required to stand guard until he finished.

 

When he arrived home he plopped on the couch a hearty sigh in tow. 

"Damn that disrespectful prince."

Popping up from out of nowhere Iris appears. "You said a bad word. I'm telling daddy."

"Oh Iris!" Putting his skills to the test the teen grabs and flips her in record time, tickling her with a vengeance on his lap. The sweets sounds of her laugh quickly erasing his day of stress.

"Gladdy, stop it haha!"

"Okay okay I'll stop, just had to blow of some stream."

She gave him a confused look. "Do you really hate him Gladdy?"

"Yeah, I hate that cowardly brat with all my might."

"But its your job right? To be a King's shield like daddy? Aren't you the prince's protector?"

"Well yeah. For King Regis maybe, but I'll never in my life protect that punk. Beside it's not like he has what it takes to be king anyway."

"Hmm how come?"

"Tch. Iris isn't it bed time?" 

"Huh?! No! Tell me! Tell me! I wanna know!" She demanded while jumping on to his lap.

"Go to bed Cupcake!!" He playfully pinched her cheeks making them rosy.

Reluctantly Iris took her leave, making sure her brother could hear her obvious pouting. Gladiolus was appreciative that she left without much of a fight. Normally she tended to be more relentless when it came to questioning the teen, but he was thankful none the less. 

Clarus had sat Gladio down a few months ago and explained Noctis's true role. Noctis was destined to be the King of Light, which was what he was told. He would rid the world of the upcoming darkness that plagued the light! Yet in order to banish the darkness, a price must be paid that, unfortunately, Noctis was the only one who could do so. It was up to Gladiolus to ensure that the Prince fulfills his duty even at the cost of his own life if need be.

Only a handle of people knew this truth. Not that Gladio cared, but he was pretty sure the Prince wasn't even aware of his own fate. That he may not even get to be a king. Gladiolus found himself wondering if Ignis knew of the kid's fate. Probably, he heard Ignis knew everything. Raking his hand through his hair a grumble came from his lips. Why had the younger teen been on his mind so much lately. All he could think about was wanting to hear him play his piano, see his vibrant gaze, and to hear him speak. Speak? Yes. He wondered if Ignis was talking. He hadn't spoken, like truly, to him without the need of paper. Communication that way didn't count.

When Ignis first arrived at the palace, he only had about two months to adjust to his surroundings before being whisked away in the depths of the Citadel's advance teachings for gifted and exemplary children. While Gladio was switching on and off from being home-schooled and attending public. The constant changes in his training rendering his schedule to be completely unreliable.

From when he last vocally spoke with Ignis, he remembered he had an accent, very posh and lilt. It wasn't thick, but it was clear he wasn't from Insomnia. It's was exotic and he recalled enjoying the way Ignis's words sounded different. He hoped that Ignis's voice wasn't permanently damaged.

 

The next afternoon Gladiolus was standing guard while his royal 'princess' stuffed his face with an absurd amount of desserts. The brute teen could smell the artificial sweetness from across room. He himself didn't mind sweet things, but a normal human could only consume so many sweets before succumbing to a sugar coma. Yet apparently Noctis was immune. 

The door that he was standing next to slightly cracked ajar, someone clearly not wanting to disturb the Prince. Gladio was even more shocked when a steward told him that he had a visitor awaiting him. 

When he made his way to the main hall he was overcome with shock and annoyance. Iris, with her little bunny in tow, had traveled all the way to the Royal Palace. She was surrounded by a maid and a few guards.

"Gladdy!" She exclaimed running towards him.

"You little brat! What are you doing here?! How did you even get here?!" 

"I'm not a brat! You're a brat! I came to see prince Noctis!"

Gladiolus couldn't hold his annoyance. "Tch. You know that's not possible-"

Cutting her older brother off Iris fought back. "It's not fair! You get to see him everyday Gladdy!"

"Huh?! That's because I work here." 

"But I wanna see him! I wanna! I wanna! I wanna!" 

She screamed throwing a small temper tantrum. Normally Gladio never gave in when she acted like this. He was about to discipline her and send her home, when the steward suggested an audience with the prince. She immediately perked up and thanked the man profusely before sticking her tongue at Gladio. Yep at that moment the teen knew Iris would be getting lectured tonight. One way or another.

After apologizing and thanking everyone for the inconvenience, the shield in training led his sister to one of the many waiting room. Each room having a sliding window pane that featured the Royal Garden. He instructed her to wait there while they ask if the prince was available, which he was positive the brat wouldn't agree to. Gladio had to return to his duties so he couldn't stay with her. 

Gladio settled back to his post, but for some reason he had this uneasy feeling in his gut. Something was going to happen, yet he wasn't aware of what. Five mintues hadn't even passed and a fellow Crownsguard informed Gladio that the Prince was on his daily walk. Go figure, now he had to pray to the Astrals that Iris would take the news without another tantrum.

When Gladio opened the door he was expecting to find his Iris. What he got was an empty room except for her current favorite pink bunny plushie. She wouldn't leave it without a good reason. Thus perturbation setting in, this was what his gut feeling what trying to tell him. He never should have left her out of his sights. Grabbing the plushie he sprinted down the halls, frantically searching every room that had allowed basic access to visitors, hoping that maybe, just maybe she'd wandered into another room. Fifteen minutes turned to thirty minutes, then eventually became hours and still no one had heard or seen any sign of the young Iris. At this point Gladiolus's mind was in shambles, he searched the palace floors twice. He raced home in a last ditch effort to so see if she simply traveled back, but when he got home it was to no avail. Jared said she hadn't returned. Gladio was starting to think about the unthinkable. Ignis had just gotten assaulted, so it wouldn't take much for some creep walk to up and snatch his baby sister. He wanted to believe that the people of Insomnia went like that, but with the tension of the ongoing war, people were changing.

Gladio was just about to call his father when his cell chimed. Iris had been found unharmed. Damn near dropping his cell, it became a mad dash for the Citadel; not once releasing his vice grip from the bunny plushie. Upon his arrival a ping of relief came through from the sight of her. This immediately became fuel of rage all in the same moment. How could she be so foolish? She knows better, he'd taught her to be better than this. When he got to the main halls several Crownsguard, a nursemaid, Noctis, and Iris all waited. Iris lit up with excitement as she saw her brother, not quite grasping the reality of the situation she was in, but Gladio was to far gone in snapping at the frighten child.

"Iris!! Where the hell were you! It's not safe for you at your age to be running around with out supervision! Well?! Answer me!!" 

Gladio raged like a Behemoth, so loud that even the King himself appeared to investigate with his steward.

"Gladiolus! What in the world is going on here?!" 

"Forgive me, Your Majesty. My sister went missing and caused everyone to panic while looking for her."

"Iris isn't at fault here."

Unsuspectedly Noctis spoke up and what left his mouth had Gladio wanting to throw all inhibitions out the front doors. This was his fault?! The Prince was the reason his sister went missing? The teen couldn't hold his anger.

"WHAT?!"

"Gladiolus! Watch your tongue-" The Steward was reprimanding the teen for the disrespecting The Prince when the King cut him off.

"Explain what happened, my son."

"I went outside to play and I brought her along with me."

"You are the Chosen heir of Light. Leaving the palace without anyone's knowledge is compromising. Are you aware of the potential danger you put yourself in? Such recklessness could have jeopardized Iris' young life as well. Are you aware of this?"

Noctis didn't respond. He simply stood with his head hung low. Gladio couldn't fathom how careless he was about Iris's safety. It was like she didn't matter to him.

"Noctis, you're grounded until further notice. Now return to your room and take a bath."

"Okay."

Noctis took his leave and The King apologizes.

"Gladiolus, Iris, you both have my most sincerest apologies."

The teen bows earnestly.

"No! Your Majesty, I'm sorry. I should have never left her by herself."

 

\-------

 

Gladiolus was relieved from his duty for the night to insure his sister taken home. Anger still being his preferred emotion, he could only speak towords to the child, less he lashed out at her again. 

"Bath. Now."

Iris hastily made her way towards her destination as Gladio removed his upper attire, only leaving in his Crownsguard tank top. He needed to blow off this steam, but there was no way in hell he would be leaving the house. So improvising in his dining room he began twisting his body with light stretches. When he felt warmed up enough, he dropped to the floor and started with a set of one arm push-ups.

Training always cleared his mind, he was able to retreat to his own little sanctuary. Where he could forget about his duty and honor, in his sanctuary he was a normal teenager with no weight on his shoulders, no responsibilities, he was free to go and come as he please. Now Gladiolus didn't regret being an Amicitia, in fact his cherished his bloodline. He came from a long line of tough men and women and that brought own its own sense of pride, but once in a while he wanted to know what it felt like to be normal. To spend an afternoon reading, hanging with friends, and camping... Camping, how he wished he could taste the air beyond the walls, surviving of the lands that The Six helped create. Exploring and discovering all of Eos's secrets. Putting his body to the limit fighting against mighty foes.

Gladio, who was fully and wholeheartedly wrapped up in this thoughts of camping. Didn't notice how much time had passed. He was working one his second rep of handstand push-ups when he noticed Iris hesitantly making her way to the ground floor. She looked so small in her bright pink moogle pajamas.

"Gladdy..."

She called out softy, in a tone sounded of sadness and imprehension.

"What?"

Gladio continues his next set of push-ups rather than stopping.

"It... It wasn't Prince Noctis's fault."

"What?!"

"I saw a kitty... And I wanted to play with it so I chased it, but then I got lost... But Noct came and recuse me."

"He saved you?! Tsk. Like hell I'd believe that."

"I'm NOT lying! It's true!" 

The teen stopped mid push and dropped to his feet, fixing his sister.

"But he said that he asked you to-"

Iris cut him off with a wail. Large plumps of tears failing down her round cheeks.

"I'm so sorry..."

Her breath hitches and she breaks down into a hard cry.

'Shit' he thought. 'she's serious.' Iris wasn't known to lie, but he'd rather believe that Shiva would come knocking on his door asking for his hand in marriage, than believe that the prince saved his little sister. Yet judging by the large amount of tears flowing from her little body, that's exactly what happened. Gladio felt a bit guilty, not giving the prince the benefit of the doubt. Maybe he wasn't the coward he'd known him to be after all. It takes guts to cover for someone you don't even know, but as much as he wanted to reevaluate views on the Prince of Lucis, he needed to reassure Iris. He treaded his hand through his damped hair sighing. He held his arms open wide.

"Com'ere Cupcake. I believe you."

Iris went dashing for his chest, gripping his top hard. Sniffing pushed back a bit and looked her sweaty brother in the eyes. 

"Gladdy?"

"Hmm?"

"Please don't hate him anymore. If he was a mean person he wouldn't have saved me. He's a kind prince."

"I know Cupcake, I know."

"So... You'll be his shield now?"

Gladio couldn't help, but to smirk at his sister, she was so sweet, so innocent.

"I was born to be a shield of the future king, meaning I always was."


	4. Chapter 4

A few weeks later, and after an intensive check up with the doctors, Ignis was deemed robust enough to return to the Citadel. Under strict orders to rest and take it easy until he fully recovered. The king himself even sent Ignis a formal letter demanding he relax, also making sure to state that Noctis in the meantime would be cared for by the trusted nursemaids so he wasn't to fret.

Arriving to his room, he was greeted with a sizable bundle of assorted flowers and 'get-well' cards. The floret's earthy redolence putting a small smile on his face. Anything would have to be much better than the iodoform smell the hospital had to offer. Opening a nearby window Ignis was welcomed with a nice, calming breeze. The room had been awfully stagnant in his absence and since his Majesty himself ordered Ignis to relax, he felt somewhat lost and a tad bit anxious. Emerald eyes ventured towards the bag of prescriptions he placed on the counter when in first entry. He knew that the contents inside were meant to correct his behavior, mend them, maybe even alter for the greater good. Yet still, he couldn't bend the emotions of feeling ashamed and unnatural. Why must so many obstacles be placed in his path? Why did his body have these reactions and, most importantly, why could 'he' himself not control them. The notion of having an Internal turmoil put Ignis on edge. What's one to do when their own body tries to destroy itself. 

Walking past, and obviously avoiding the kitchen counter like it carried a vicious disease, he arrived to the stove where a sliver kettle rested on one of the burners. Some tea ought to calm his rising nerves. After setting the kettle up, he made his way to the back to the coffee table that was covered with cards of wellness. Most were from his tutors and fellow associates from within the Citadel, and few were from personal people he dare deemed as friends. To his surprise, Ignis was shocked enough to see a card from the well known hero amongst the Glavies, Nyx Ulric. Why would a kingsglaive member be sending him anything? He didn't even recall ever coming into much contact with the- Ignis froze suddenly as the thought of a conversation with a certain someone came rushing to his thoughts... Gladiolus. Gladio had indeed informed him that he and Nyx had recused him from his abusive entrapment. How could he forget? The bespectacled teen had hoped that he would return to visit him again while he was bedridden. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case and Ignis spent the rest of his time with the kind nurses who attended to him. 

Ignis couldn't help but to remember the large teen embracing him. At first his feelings were that of admiration, those honey-glazed eyes were like gunpowder and Ignis was the match. When Gladio first spoke to Ignis those years ago he had listened and responded in earnest. Gladio was truly amazing, but then Ignis had to study and train so he wasn't able to pursue further interactions, but unbeknownst to the older teen, Ignis watched him from afar when he was able. Quick glances in the hallways and sneaking to the training rooms to watch him train. He didn't realize that Gladio set his heart ablaze, which was now his most hidden secret. Ignis knew it was Inappropriate, but he couldn't help wanting to lock that memory away in his fantasies. Gladio had been much warmer than expected, his skin was smooth yet taut, and his smell of spice and bubblegum. How effortlessly it could have been for Gladio to take his hand to the bedridden teen's chin, gently lifting until lips connected in a personal embrace. It was a dish the teen wished he could indulge in everyday.

A sharp whistle pulled him from his thoughts, it was the kettle. Had he'd really been sitting there that long? Walking into the kitchen he pulled out his favorite mug, which happened to be a limited edition full body Tonberry shaped. Noctis had won it in a raffle during one of his school events. The teen was shocked when the pre-teen ran into his room, gift in hand, standing with his head held high that he won. The teen was so proud of his prince. Recalling those thoughts, Ignis felt the feeling of bittersweetness. He wished to be with Noctis, to guide and nurture him, but for the first time Ignis found himself questioning his role. He was aware that his nightmare wasn't real, never would he ever betray Noct or the Kingdom, but just the thought of seeing Noctis now has his skin crawling with goosebumps. He never wanted to witness his liege that angered, let alone directed towards himself. All he could do was sigh heavily.

While preparing his searing beverage an idea occurred. Something to ease his mind from the rising boredom and inappropriate thoughts. He could play a few melodies; it wasn't to late in the day and it would most certainly help with his nerves.

He walked over to his living room and sat at his piano, placing his tea on the coffee table along the way. There was already a piece on the music stand. 'Something to Protect' or better know as 'Protecting my Devotion'. Ignis felt like this was a perfect piece to project his emotions too. He needed to protect his body, his temple, from these outsiders trying to pry in and change him. Similar to the knightly woman pretraded in this piece. She's loyal, noble, and divined, holding the highest of honor among all; she reminded him of Gladio. Assertive and dominating, yet surprisingly gentle and compassionate.

With a flick of his delicate wrists- a gesture he often did to rid his nervousness right before playing- he lined up with his instrument. The feeling of each pad beneath lithe fingers were like tiny sparks of electrical pleasure. He imagined that Gladiolus was behind him as he played, rough meaty hands gripping his waist as he embraced him, humming along to the tune, maybe even creating his own libretto. The beefy teenager had sung to Ignis when he visited the hospital. Ignis had been so embarrassed that Gladio had been the one to find him, knowing that he had seen him in such a vulnerable state, Ignis couldn't help that he started to panic. Thankfully Gladio was there, wielding an antidote he was sure the bigger teen didn't realize he had. 

How he longed to hear that rich tenor voice, just once more before it bellowed out to a strong and overpowering bass. Every note that was struck- blissfully comforting, slowing his mind to forget the events, that landed to where he sat now. 

Whenever anyone brought up the assailant and how it was effecting him mentally, Ignis simply shut them down. Yes, the attack was rather unfortunate, ghastly even, but to sit around and vex about it? That didn't work for Scientia. More important things took precedence, plus this wasn't going to be the last time, not in this line of work. So better to swallow that painful truth now, then to grouse about later. Unfortunately for Ignis- since he still wasn't able to speak- the doctor took that response with concern. They assumed he was running away from his problems. When in fact, he was trying to make heads or tails of it on his own. Though he suspected they would try to get him to attend therapy. That was the last thing he wanted. For someone to come into his life and attempt to break apart his brain. Ignis was never one for ambiguity. So that night after the doctors had questioned him, he wrote a five paged letter on how it wasn't necessary to provide him with a therapist. Also making sure to write his uncle a ten paged letter as well. Escaping the need of a psychologist had been easy- too easy and the dirty blonde had started become suspicious. Had He'd known those Doctors were that clever he would have to change tactics, but he had been underestimated. So in the end they'd given him an ultimatum; see the psychologist or start taking Alprazolam. A simple pill that could potentially solve all these current hindrances, but not without consequence. 

Few people had the luxuries of not being affect with the side-effects prescriptions seems to cause. Ignis also knew givien his luck, that he should accept these symptoms as they come. If on the chance, he felt sickly or suicidal for said reason, then he needed to contact someone immediately, but for now, he was to deal with the common headaches and newfound irritability. Ignis tried with his might to always have the upmost patience, but since being on the pills, he found himself becoming more piqued with things he normally'd be okay with. Because of that he was dubbed the 'silent passive-aggressive prince' by the nurses. It was in good fun they'd said, but being the butt of someone's joke irked him to no end. He hoped the effects were only temporary.

 

\---------

 

"Relax Gladio... You got this... You just gotta go in there and talk to em' he won't bite."

Sighing, Gladio stands in front of the large doors nervously. It had been a few weeks and Iris wouldn't stop begging him to make up with the prince and if that wasn't enough, when he did agreed to, Iris, stated she would play him 'a million songs' as sign of good faith. On the other hand, he saw this as the Gods turning against him. Essentially it seemed that Noctis wasn't the only one to be punished. So now here he was in front of the door and all he had to do was knock. It's couldn't be that hard right? All he had to do was go in and say what he felt. 'Hey I thought you were a total wimp, but you saved my sis...so we good? Wanna be friends?' Gladio visibly flinched just thinking that thought. He sounded like the truest definition of a douche-bag.

Pushing his thoughts aside he knocked and walked in the room, not bothering to wait for an answer. Noctis was calmly spinning his pencil deeply lost in thought. He glanced Gladio's way expression unchanging.

Gladio tried to be open-minded about this. Maybe the kid was just really bad at showing emotions. 

"What are you doing?"

"An assignment, my tutor's forcing me to do it, since I'm still grounded. Why?"

Gladio was a bit taken back when he noticed Noctis's slightly narrowed his gaze, it was subtle, but definitely there. 

"Well I'm sure the King wouldn't mind you takin' a break to train. So come on."

"I think I have enough on my plate."

"Come on. A change of scenery will help, beside you're not the only one who's technically grounded."

Normally his royal highness would sigh and die about being dragged out to train, but it seems that last part of his statement peaked his interest given by the he slightly widen his eyes. Plus given the circumstances anything would have to seem better than homework.

The walk to the training hall was silent, a bit awkward, but there was no tension. Gladio found himself not completely bothered by the way the Prince was dragging his feet a few paces behind him. 

When they arrived, Noct geared up and proceeded to train. As always Noctis garula charged him, all strength and no strategy. Even little Iris could counter an attack like this. With a flick of his wrist, Gladio counter effortlessly, sending Noctis flying back on to his rear end.

Gladio steadied his stance, properly standing with the confidence an experiences veteran.

"Try again."

Noctis slowly returned to his feet, wooden sword still gripped in his hand. Despite this he charged again rather than taking stance and trying to study his opponent. He drew back his sword and swung forcefully, the older teen retorted with a blow of his own. In a quick succession of swings, Noctis managed to hold his own with a series of clashes and... Gladio was impressed. Yet to make a point that charging won't always work, Gladio stepped to the side while Noctis was swinging down. The child tumbled forward a bit, clearly not expecting what happened to occur. Gladio in turn quickly slapped Noct back with his own weapon, launching the boy to the floor.

Noctis lowly growled in frustration as he was getting up, but rather than stand, he sat on the floor setting his sword to the side.

"Damn it!" Noct exclaimed.

Gladio figured that nows a good time as any to try to communicate with him. He hoped he could try to establish some sort of bond if they were to be in each other's lives.

"You still have a long ways to go.... But you've got guts." Gladio said gruffly.

Noctis genuinely looked toward the older teen with shock. He wasn't expecting that kind of reaction. It was as if the concept of giving a compliment was foreign. Gladio felt a small ping of guilt because of this. One of the most important things when it came to training his encouragement. To know that hard work truly does pay off and all the work one puts into it isn't worthless. Hell even Cor 'The Immortal' complements when credit is due. That made him realize that he needed to learn to better himself as a teacher, that even if you make a mistake it can be healed. Gladio hoped for his sake, and his future king, that they could grow from this.

Gladio sat down beside Noctis, placing his wooden sword on his lap. He scratched lightly at the hilt, his hands needed something to do and this was the perfect distraction. Looking straight ahead rather than to his companion, he sighed. Now or never.

"So... Iris told me story of what happened."

The prince stiffened. Did he think that Gladio brought him here so he could lash out?

"What story?"

Noctis looked towards the teen with an unreadable expression.

"The real one where you saved her, then covered for her." The shield in training stated matter of factly. 

Noctis murmured a noise of realization. He wasn't about to be screamed at. 

"...Thank you." Gladio managed to mumble out.

Noctis's face lit up, Gladio had never seen the kid with such an expression. His heart warmed up in admiration. The kid was capable of showing emotions. 

"...You don't need to-"

He cut him off before he could finished.

"Listen... Just because you saved her doesn't mean I'll go easy on you. You have a lot to learn before you can even think about bein' king...we both do."

Gladio looked at Noctis as the kid thought about what the teen said. Weighting the pros and cons of his words carefully. When the child arrived with his answer he eyed Gladio with a look of certainty. For a moment, Gladio was reminded of King Regis.

"Then I'll leave it to you. Teach me everything."

Noctis turned to his shield with a smile. It was infectious, as Gladio found himself grinning back happily. 

"You got it, your highness." He stated playfully. 

Noctis rolled his eyes at his title being called, but still had a smile plastered on his face as he hopped back up to his feet, sword in hand and standing in a basic position. He wanted to continue training? Maybe he wasn't so bad after all. Gladio got up as well and resumed his stance. Noct needed a teacher, a friend, and a protector. Gladio was hoping that he would be able to fulfill each roll. 

"Alright! Now hit me with your best shot!" Gladio roared.

 

Gladiolus never expected to bond with Noctis like he did in that short amount of time. The young prince, it would seem, appeared to be a bit awkward and sometimes it happened to come off as him being indifferent. The quirky movement of his body and face often gave away his true feelings. With each passing minute Gladio was making up for lost time- it seemed Noctis was enjoying it too. Maybe all the kid needed was a friend.

As the saying goes, time does indeed appear to go faster when one is enjoying the moment, this spoke volumes, but not wanting to push his new friend to far, the teen decided to end their session. Surely the prince would be feeling some soreness from today's activities, but if he continued to work this hard everyday the soreness would turn into a pleasurable ache. 

After ending practice with manly fist pump, the boys went there separate ways. Having to be nowhere in particular, the teen aimlessly wandered the halls. Everything went well, goals were made, then met, all in all? A very good day. Chuckling lowly to himself, completely oblivious to his surroundings. When he came from his thoughts he found himself to be in the living quarters of the building. A section that just so happened to harbor a certain advisor in training- hells who was he kidding? Ignis probably came out of the womb with a strategy in hand. 

Though, the more he thought about it, paying a small check-up shouldn't hurt, right? Hopefully the bespectacled teen didn't mind unannounced visits. Last thing anyone wanted was to end up doing something to make Ignis panic...again. Something also told him that he wouldn't be able to 'cradle and coo' his way out of it either. Rocking him alseep, as that was, seemed to be a 'once in a lifetime' opportunity. Yet somehow Gladio wished he could do it again. 

Following the week since his 'drop in' to see the bedridden teen, Gladio started to feel weird when thinking about him. At first he couldn't place it, was it Curiosity? Interest? Admiration? Strictly speaking, not many people can take a beating and stabbing, then coming back to work as if it was nothing. That in itself was an amazing feat. Gladio was definitely proud, but that wasn't this feeling. This emotion or whatever it was made him feel an un-describable tightness constricting in his stomach, almost similar to when he did a set of crunches, but it wasn't his muscles contorting. There was a particular warm-ness behind the feeling, extremely comforting and somewhat domestic? Hells, he couldn't make heads of the feeling. Sometimes he even found his lower endowment rousing when thinking about the other for to long, but his body was still changing so that was to be expected. It only dawned on him when he was reading his romance novel, that the feeling was... Attraction. Gladio was attracted to Ignis. Attracted to that incredibly handsome, straight cut jaw that could probably slice mythril ore as if it were soften butter. Body was like a small artifact, agile and brittle looking, but sturdy enough to stand up against the worlds punishments. His lips looked kissable, the bottom being a little plump- imagine nibbling on them, so soft, most likely tasting of something exotic. Most importantly though was his hypnotic emerald eyes, so vibrant and expressive. How could eyes even possess the ability to do such a thing? For Gladio this was insane, never had he thought he would be interested in someone of the same-sex. Not that it bothered him though. If it physically made 'Mini-Gladiolus' happy, then what's wrong with enjoying it mentally too. There were literally no consequences to this, so why not just accept and move on?

As he made his way continuing down the hallway, a light hearty fanfare jousted into his eardrums. The composition sounded antediluvian, truly it had to be a crowd pleaser because the song aged fairly well. Almost being sucked into the music like a trance, Gladio was like a metronome, feet falling in line with every beat. Hands instantly tapping away on thighs as he walked. Growing closer towards his destination and source of uplifting sounds, the teen found himself waiting by the door for the piece to end. Wondering how lucky the others nearby neighbors must be to have been blessed with such an amazing pianist. Gladio could easily imagine enjoying himself on a nice warm afternoon, book in hand, humming the tune while Ignis played well into the nightfall. 

Heat flooded his cheeks, he had to keep it together. For crying out loud he wasn't tucked away in the safety of his bedroom, but this? This was much worse- standing right outside of the man he was attracted to's door, this was NOT the time to be boldly thinking about a daily life with Ignis Scientia. Times like this had the teen reflecting on the natural changes ones body had to go through to become an adult, puberty was an utter curse.

His thoughts came to an immediate stop when the song came to an abrupt end. Hastily, he knocked heavily on the door three times. This was his only chance... Wait... chance? Why was he even doing this? Shit, and it was to late! Gladio had no real reason to visit and thus didn't have a lick of an idea on what to say to the teen when he opens the door. Wondering if he could formulate a plan in about ten seconds, he started to think, but Ignis opened the door and teal eyes widened in surprise. His thought process literally floated away to the clouds above. With his mind betraying him, he opened his mouth to speak hoping words wouldn't fail him. It was now or never...right?

"Uh... H-Hey Ignis... May I come in for a bit?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I used a few lines from Gladio's episode in brotherhood.
> 
> The song "Something to protect" is from FFIX. There are few different version for this song, "Rose of may" being on of them, but I wanted the piece to be a bit more uplifting, so the piano version of "Protecting my Devotion" was the perfect choice I think.
> 
> Hopefully I'm pacing the story well. I get so nervous sometimes. I'm really starting to enjoying writing fanfics. The more I write my confidence grows. I know I probably have a ton of grammar issues, but thank you for putting up with my work thus far!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick reminder, every time Ignis responses to anyone, he's writing it down on pen and paper. I just don't want to have to keep writing "Ignis' wrote' a billion times. I hope that's no problem.  
> Sorry if this chapter is a tad shorter than the rest, but I needed to end it like this for the start of the next chapter. 
> 
> Thanks again for all the love ^w^

"Uh...H-Hey Ignis...May I come in for a bit?" Gladio cleared his throat as amber eyes fixed on emeralds. Even with his glasses covering his brows, Ignis's looked shocked to say the least.

Ignis stared down Gladio for a moment before nodding and opening the door wide enough for the teen to enter. Ignis wondered if the Astrals listened to his earlier thoughts and decided to make fantasy a reality. What troublesome Gods.

While Ignis ran off to grab a pen and paper, Gladio made his way into living room, taking in all the sights as if they would vanish before his very eyes. First thing he noticed was how spacious the room appeared. It seemed the younger teen only harbored the bare necessities. Making his living room look a bit Office like, rather than it looking lived in- it lacked the feeling of home. No photos hanging on the walls, knickknacks were nonexistent. Where in the Amicitia's home, clutters of odd trinkets, plushie, books, and even worn weapons could always be seen sticking out somewhere. Photos of everyone and everything thing riddled the walls, each with their own little stories.

Ignis needed more sentimental things. Something that he just simply gazed at on a bad day and the memories of better times could wash the problems away.

Gladio noticed the mahogany coffee table cluttered with cards and flowers. The teen felt conflicted, he was happy that Ignis had so many people that cared for him, but guilty that he didn't think to also send the other a card. He would have to make that up to him later.

Ignis returned, note in hand and gesture for Gladio to take a look. As before the younger teen had captivating penmanship. It was like he was reading a formal letter from the King.

"Forgive me, my living quarters at the moment are in a bit of a mess. I wasn't expecting any visitors. I've just made some tea, would you care for some? And please make yourself comfortable."

The mini behemoth scoffed. This place a mess? It was as if Ignis was referring to gifts on his table as a mess. If Ignis ever walked into his bedroom, he would be welcomed with a new type of horror. Clothes, books, and training weights covered the floor, not to mention a large pink Moogle plush that he sometimes sleeps with, but no one needed to know about that. Plus if anyone questioned why it was there he could always just say that Iris left it in there. Yup, that was the full proof plan.

He noticed that Ignis was calmly waiting for his answer. "Ignis, ya know this place is cleaner than His Majesty's throne room, right? And yes, tea is fine. Thanks."

Huffing and wishing he had his voice back, Ignis, made his way into the kitchen to prepare the tea. 'Cleaner than the Throne Room? Ridiculous!' He thought to himself. 'Does he not understand saying things like that was outrageously inappropriate, and disrespectful to royal staff, no less. They work hard to keep the palace clean!' Ignis paused in his rant when he heard a hefty laugh. He looked back just in time to see the older teen pointing in his direction.

"Iggy, I can see the stream risin' off your head from here. It's just a joke. But seriously, this place looks nice."

A warming heat had overtaken his cheeks. Aware that he was starting to flush, Ignis returned to making the tea. Gladio was just being considerate, right? Did he really look that troubled over the comparison? And 'Iggy'? What kind of name was that?! It was one thing to accept His Highness dubbing him as 'Specs', a rather obvious sobriquet, but who was he to go against the prince's whims. 

The word had also slipped from Gladio's mouth so easily, it felt... Familiarly intoxicating. Did the older teen want to initiate some sort of friendship? Ignis couldn't find any reason why they shouldn't. Their lives would eventually circulate Noctis'. If they were to be the left and right hand of the future king, it made the most logical sense. A warm feeling coiled in the pit of Ignis' stomach. If a friendship were to sprout, grow, and form, he would get to see Gladiolus a lot more, maybe even grow accustomed to one another. Rather unfortunate that the relationship would be complete platonic, but the pros outweigh the cons in that retrospect.  
If Ignis had to settle for a friendship rather than having those brute hand caress all over him, than so be it.

With the tea in hand, the younger of the two returned to the living room to hand off the mug. Gladio accepted with small thanks. As Gladio drunk, Ignis couldn't help but to notice how his large hands amazingly engulfed the entire cup. 'Maybe a tankard would've been better for his size. That mug will do nothing for him.' He thought.

"Holy shit Iggy, you made this?" 

Ignis was a bit taken back by this. 'Oh no...did he not like it? I must have prepared it wrong. What an imbecile I am!' Nervously he nodded he was pulled from his thoughts, bracing himself for impact from the other.

"S'best tea I've ever had!" Gladio said with a wolfish grin. 

Ignis looked dumbfounded and Gladio could guess what he was thinking. 

"M' serious too! Jared stuff doesn't even come close to this....and uhh don't tell him I said that. I'll deny it if you do!"

Ignis could not stop the chuckle that escaped his lips. Gladio apparently was a character all on his own. He couldn't even believe he was fretting about the small things when around him. Becoming his friend shouldn't be difficult.

"Thank you Gladiolus. I appreciate the thought and my lips are sealed, my friend." Ignis wrote.

"Iggy, even if you are writing, just call me Gladio. Everyone does...Even the king." Gladio said the last part in a sing-song voice, also making sure to wiggle his brows suggestively. The younger teen knew that his cheeks would hurt later on from smiling so much. Gladio seemed adamant about keeping a smile on the bespectacled boys face.

Gladio was infatuated, Ignis' smile was like an addiction, just like his newfound love for cup noodles. He would keep going back for more until he became sick, but with Ignis, he would never tire of his smile. Such pearly white teeth and the way his eyes squinted, making his glasses slide down his nose was just blissful. Ignis and cup noodles what perfect combination. 

After the fits of laughter and smiles setting down, the younger teen wrote a note for the other.  
"Well, alright then, Gladio. May I ask, what brings you here?"

Crap, this was the inevitable right? Of course he would want to know why the shield showed up unexpectedly. Never did think of a good excuse either. Gladio glanced subtlety around the room, locking eyes the table and to his piano. Yeah, this should work.

"Well, I came to see how you were recovering. Also wondered if you had gotten your voice back too."

Ahh. So this was just a check in. The hero making sure the damsel in distress wasn't falling into anymore traps.

"Also...I kinda wanted to hear you play that song again..." Gladio tried hard to not look embarrassed as he asked. Turning his head to the side, he couldnt help but to run his hand through his hair.

When he looked back to Ignis, the poor teen looked like a daemon caught in headlights. Was what he asked really all that shocking? Perhaps he had stage fright. Hells even Gladio got nervous when Cor or his father would watch him fight. It's typical, maybe he should give Ignis an 'out'. Let him know that he doesn't have to, was just a friendly suggestion. "If-If your not up to it thats cool too."

What Gladio failed to understand, was that Ignis felt overwhelmed. He had only ever played for his tutor and Noctis. For him, playing was a form of expression. It was the only time he could make the choice to put himself of the forefront, naked, exposed, and vulnerable. He loved his duty to the crown, and would willingly drop this hobby if it proved to become a hindrance for His Highness. Yet it was captivating to know that with the press of a certain key, to make a chord, could affects ones emotions and alter them. It gave the feeling of controlling one's judgment. Somehow playing for Gladiolus filled Ignis with trepidation. Almost as if the power of his playing wouldn't affect him. The twelve year old's brain was running a mile a minute, remarkable, yet harrowing. He tried his best to quickly process the basic words said to him. Pressing his glasses back against his nose, he responded.

"I can assure you it is no problem, but, I feel the need to be honest with you. I've only played my instructor and His Highness. So please do excuse my momentary disarray. Now what song shall I perform?"

Ignis made his way over the piano, while Gladio followed a few steps behind.

"The one you played in the hospital. M' mom use to sing it to me a lot. Never caught the name." Gladio said sheepishly.

'To Zanarkand' Ignis mouthed subtly. If only his voice didn't fail him, he could tell the other. Maybe even inform him of the piece's meaning. For now though, he would have to show him with his hands. 

With the first thrust of the claviature, the bespectacled teens' demeanor changed to something more methodical. Watching him play was a far cry from hearing him. It's like Ignis became one with the music and Gladiolus was immediately ensnared. Heavy steps padded their way towards the music, as Gladio grew closer his voice became more apparent to Ignis. Pulling him out from his concentration. His voice was as full-flavored as Ignis hoped, rumbling his body to the core. The words being serenaded into the room, a concert for solely one. Who really was the one entrapping? It was a battle and both were losing to each other. Unable to keep up with the momentum. When the song finished Ignis released a breath he hadn't realized he was holding, while Gladio will'd his body to stop trembling. The experience of what occurred was extraterrestrial.

"You know Ignis, they said that music is the key to one's soul. Do you-do you think if we did this a lot, you would join me and sing?"

Dropping his hands to his lap, Ignis' thought. He hadn't been working on trying to regain his voice, that much is certain. But the thought of singing with the older teen made his chest compress. What were gladiolus' intentions?

"Why would you do that? What are you trying to gain? I don't understand you." Ignis had a look of uncertainty while he awaited his answer.

"I know it don't seem like it, but I wanna get to know you. And sooner or later prince charmless is gonna need us. We need to be on the same page."

The older teen gave Ignis a small smile as he looked and nodded in agreement.

"I also figured I could help you get your voice back. Maybe get you some self-defense lessons."

Ignis was in the middle of shooting a gaze of offensiveness, but the other continued, fixing him with a sudden seriousness.

"Look, M' proud of you. You took a hell of a beatin', but wouldn't it be helpful to Noct if you could defend yourself? Not saying you should join the Crownsguards, though you should consider it. Just saying it won't hurt to know the basics." 

Gladio didn't like the idea of using the prince to get his point across, but the other needed to think about this. Next time an attack happens, he may not be so lucky. Thankfully Ignis' feature seemed to relaxed, he assumed he was agreeing.

"No, you're right. I should do what's best for His Highness. I cannot simply lounge around idly. An advisor is no good if they are unable to vocalize. Being properly trained to protect my liege, would also be wise. Gladio, I shall accept both your offers."

When Gladio looked back up, Ignis was shyly smiling softly at him, cheeks lightly flushed. It should've been a crime to look so damn adorable, impossible to not return the gesture, he grinned back. If only he could reach out and touch him, maybe even embrace. He wanted his arms to be the security blanket Ignis needed, protecting him from any oncoming threat. Yet it was to soon for anything of that sort. Settling himself for Ignis' smile was more than enough.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words cannot express how sorry I am! I never intended to let this story creep away from me. I have no excuses, but I will make it up. Unfortunately this chapter is WAY shorter than it should be, but it's a stepping stone for the next one. So please bare with me on that. Thank you so much for all the support! And Happy Holidays/ New Years!

When Gladiolus arrived at the training hall, his eyes immediately caught on to the target he had been assigned to train this afternoon; a brooding prince. With a sigh, trekked his way over to the child, who was currently sulking in a nearby corner of the training room. Noctis, had wedged himself in between the wall and a bundle of placement mats. If his hair hadn't been sticking up all over the place like a mop, Gladio might not have even spotted him. A few weeks had past, with some minor clashing, of course. For the two them were both incredibly stubborn, but it seemed like Gladio and Noctis had finally started to become fast friends. The older teen had started to learn Noctis' mannerisms. He could tell when the kid was being lazy, or truly having an off day. Unfortunately for today, it seemed to be the latter. Just great. Gladio didn't like when they had to skip practice, but he learned that sometimes the Crystal fed off of Noct's heritance of energy. One of the many cons of being the Chosen Prince.

"Gladio....," Noct whispered, his voice sounded raspy, as if he'd been crying. This wasn't good. 

"What's wrong?" When Gladiolus got closer he noticed that the kid looked really pale, maybe he really was unwell? Or maybe he'd done something that could get himself in trouble and was harboring guilt. The Prince never really confided in him before, so he wouldn't know. That was normally a job for Ignis, but whose to say the Shield couldn't be there for him either?

"Why won't anyone tell me about Ignis? I know he got hurt, but...but I haven't seen him inna month...And...And. Every time I try to go to his room the guards stop me...," Noctis was on the verge of tears again.

Gladio didn't know what to say. He had been completely unaware that Ignis was seemingly avoiding the Prince. Ambivalence engulfed his body down unto the depths. He'd been seeing the bespectacled teen every other day when time aloud, whether to teach him self defense or simply to hang out; but would it be wise to share this knowledge? Would the kid be jealous or resentful? They'd only just started getting along and it would be a shame if a rift would form in its early development. He was aware of how heavily Noctis relied on his friend; hells everyone knew. If Noctis asked Ignis to wipe his behind, he knew the teen would do it with the utmost pride. And Maybe that's where the problem lie, Ignis did everything for his Prince, even things he had no business doing. The teen was truly loyal to a fault. Ignis probably needed a damn break, Astrals knew it was definitely due. The teen advisor was too damn young to be putting the weight of the world on his shoulders like that, that was something for the years to come. For Gods' sake Ignis was still in school.

Still, it did indeed seem rather odd to hear that Ignis, who was normally conjoined at the hip to Noctis, was nowhere to be seen when the Prince was around. Gladio always figured that even death itself wouldn't be able to stop the teen from doing his duty. But even still, as a protector he had to reassure Noct. To remind him that yes, Ignis is human, and sometimes humans needed breaks.

"He's still recovering, he got hurt pretty bad," Gladio stated. It hadn't been a lie, but he wasn't exactly truthful. Ignis was really still recovering. Yes, his wounds were all but healed. Yet, the fact remained, his voice was still gone and sometimes he got the shakes really bad. It wasn't a full blown panic attack, but clearly one was waiting to strike. Ignis had something bottled up inside and, for some reason the younger teen wasn't exactly keen on sharing information about what that could entail. Gladio would never push him to tell though, but whenever Ignis was ready, he would be by his side, to share the burden.

Gladio didn't expect that the young Prince start to panic instead, "If he's that hurt, they should let me see him! What if he's dying!"

"Relax, he's not dying. Look, if it makes you feel better I'll see if they'll let me see him. Maybe I can find out what's goin' on," he stated.

At least with that promise, Noctis' mood seemed to have improved a bit. At least Noctis wouldn't cry. Though quite obviously, he was still troubled. With a contemplative gaze, Gladio decided to call practice off, knowing now that both of them wouldn't be able to focus.

The problem wasn't truly his concern, but that didn't stop his brain from going into overtime. In the times, when he was able to visit Ignis, he did notice that the other really hadn't mentioned their liege, but he had just chalked it up to being about self care. That in order to better someone else, you yourself had to be in the best of conditions. Apparently, in Ignis' case, something else was wrong. Not very often would the guards standing around have an order to repel Noctis from a certain location within the Citadel.

Suddenly a thought muled over him, maybe the King ordered Ignis to take a break and forbade Ignis from taking care of Noctis. If that's the case Ignis must miss Noct as much as Noct is expressing now. Then Gladio remembered Ignis' room and how it lacked that certain feeling of home. Photos. Noctis could pick out a picture for Ignis, and Gladio would deliver it; Sounded like a win for everyone. Ignis would technically see Noctis, and Noct would be helping Iggy get better.

"Hey Princess, gotta favor to ask. Got any pictures of Iggy?"

"What? Why?"

"Ignis doesn't have any photos in his room. Also I'm thinking the King most likely ordered him to relax. So, he probably misses you a lot too. Why not get him a photo in the meantime."

The child looked at Gladio as if he had come up with the greatest idea in the world. "I have some...we can go to my room and look now?" Gorgeous, but watery cerulean orbs looked his way, he knew this look; puppy dog eyes. And from the shimmering look, Noctis was a veteran at making them. Maybe if the Shield didn't have a sister that abused the method daily, it could have potentially worked.

"Nice try, but luckily for you I already planned on givin' you a pass in training today. Also puppy eyes don't work on me. Iris uses 'em everyday. But yeah let's go get Iggy a picture."

 

Apparently the word 'some' to a Prince was quite different from Gladiolus and most commoners view on the term. Noctis had an abundance of photo booklets in the bottom of his closet. That was saying a lot, considering before the older teens' mother passed she was obsessed with making memories; up until the day she left this world. Clarus said that was how they met too. She wasn't a professional photographer, merely something she did on the side as a hobby. During his dads' journey with the King, they'd taken a rest at a small town. It had been a grueling and monotonous day, his dad had removed his shirt, revealing his set of wings tattoo. Unbeknownst to him at first, he had ensnared her, there and then. If the shutter hadn't been so loud he would have never noticed. That line had always been the punchline to the whole story. That a shutter could open or close any door.

"Shit you got a lot of 'em"

"Most of these are before I went to see Luna. Don't got any recent ones..."

"Well we got time, so just go through them and pick your favorite."

 

__________

 

The night terrors were becoming worse. Ignis didn't want to bother others with this information so he kept it to himself. Feeling like he was a tad old to be having nightmares in the first place. It was always the same dream. Adult Noctis would accost him before eradicating him. Claiming the young boy to be a traitor. He knew it was a dream, but the thought of facing Noctis like this made his skin itch. Fighting the urge to wonder if it was truly a dream or a premonition. Noctis deserved the very best and Ignis, currently believed he's far from it. 

He had begged Cor to ask the guards to keep His Highness away, just until his voice came back. Maybe if his voice were to return, he could properly explain the situation. It was safe to assume that Noct was seemingly in that dark about the whole incident. Which Ignis saw as fine, no need to trouble him with such truth, but maybe a well clean summary of the events would settle the boy's nerves. Though he would prefer to not have to explain at all, but if Noctis was passionate about something, he'd normally get his way.

The medication he was committed to take eased away some of the daily struggles, but at a cost others had appeared. While he experienced less pressure from his class work and Royal studies, exhaustion and irritability moved rapidly to the forefront. Ignis had a high patience tolerance, but once he started his medication, he was a bit difficult to not be annoyed when things didn't go as planned. He didn't want to potentially snap at Noctis. Never would he forgive himself if he aloud that to happen. 

Normally playing the piano helped, but more often than not he couldn't be bothered with it. The only time he had the desire to play was when Gladio was around. The older teen managing to somehow have the ability to cast the feeling of frustration away with a smile.

Thinking about Gladio caused Ignis to smile softy. The fact that Gladio was willing to go so far for him spoke wonders about who the Shield in training was stepping up to become. Someone who could aid and protect the King, while reassuring all those who followed. He knew Gladio gained nothing from visiting him constantly, but some part of the younger teen didn't mind being a tad selfish. Gladiolus was his form of entertainment, seemingly having a quirky sense of humor much to his own. Oh, how he wished his voice would return. Everyday Ignis would try, try and try until his throat hurt. Not one sound would leave through his lips. Even with the knowledge of knowing that things couldn't be rushed, it most certainly provided annoyance. No matter how much he didn't want to admit it, life was continuing on...without him. Quicker his voice would return, the quicker he could catch up and return to his goals. Goals of being there for Noctis and guiding him to become king. Ignis promised the King Regis that he would be there for Noctis every step of the way. A promise he fully intended to keep. If only his subconscious fear weren't holding him back. It was simply a game of mind over matter, and Ignis was determined to win.


	7. Chapter 7

"You sure that's the pic you want?" 

"Yup. Ignis loved this cat so it's perfect," Noctis answered as he pulled a picture out from one of his booklets. Smiling at it briefly before handing over the photo.

Grabbing to take the photo Gladio didn't know what to expect, but when he saw the photo his heart fluttered with affection. Upon inspecting the photo, Ignis and Noctis were both smiling ear to ear with joy, but the thing that made this picture beautiful was Ignis. In the bespectacled boy's tiny arms, he cradled a calico kitten. Brown, orange, and white patterns danced randomly across its fur in no particular fashion. The kitten had its tongue out and was licking Ignis small fingers. The gesture must have made both of the boy's features light up with unspeakable excitement.

"So, what's the story behind the photo," Gladio question, "I haven't seen a kitten walking around here."

"Well...it's not really a special story, but I guess I can tell you. Just don't ever tell my dad." Noctis waited for Gladio to nod, agreeing to the secrecy before he would continue. "It was a rainy day and normally on days like that I gotta stay inside," Noctis started.

 

_The third day of spring, all the winter snow finally melted away for the time being. People still bundled up because of the light occasional wind chill, but shops and businesses were already gearing up for the seasonal switch. Even though they had not bloomed yet, flowers were awakening and animals were stirring. Everything smelled fresh and crisp, but unfortunately the sky was a dull color. The expecting rain hadn't started to pour, but from the overcast above, surely the drops of water would fall at any moment. Shouldn't be a heavy downpour, but in this weather most would bundle up by fire while sipping on hot chocolate._

 

_Noctis finished his studies for the day, unable to settle down the amount of energy he built up. Sitting still for hours while his tutor taught afternoon studies made him hyper afterwards. Returning to his room, he was determined to beat his world record of consecutive cartwheels; it had been on his mind all day, not much to worry about being an adventurous child. Perfecting the technique was difficult, when Ignis originally showed him how to do it, the older boy was able to keep his body straight. Noct, on the other hand, always ended up spinning in another direction or fell because keeping his legs from bending proved challenging as well. Five in a row was the current record and the child was determined to break it, he was on his fourth cartwheel when his world went tumbling over. Assuming he must have ran into a wall, a groaning that wasn't his own came out nearby. Ignis was suddenly on the floor with him!_

_"Oh no! You okay Iggy?"_

_He watched as Ignis checked himself for damages. When he deemed himself clear he responded, "Yes I'm fine, but you shouldn't do wheelies by the door," he scolded._

_"Sorry."_

_"Just be mindful next time," Ignis said as finished patting off the invisible dust, "So, are you hungry?"_

_"Yes! I want seasalt ice cream," Noctis said excitedly while bouncing up and down with joy._

_"But Your Highness it's raining. We can't leave on rainy days."_

_"Come on," he whined, "if we go quick enough, no one will even know!"_

_Noctis attempted his best begging pose, clamping and interlocking his finger together, while even swiping his hair out of his eyes for maximum eye sparkle effect. With this technique, Noct was sure Ignis would succumb instantly. Unfortunately this time Ignis countered, looking right back at him with a serious expression that screamed 'no', hands fastened tightly on his hips. In the end Noctis won, the puppy eyes worked every time. With a huff Ignis made his way to the closet and they both prepared to set out on their adventure, one that might lead to them both getting scolded._

_Once fully dressed in their raincoats and umbrellas in hand, the two made their way to the gardens in the Citadel, trying their best to avoid any adults that may be watching or patrolling. In the case that they did get caught, Ignis always had a backup plan, but thankfully they arrived to the garden in one piece undetected. They began moving towards the back area where the secret passageway laid. The path led to an outside wooded area, which eventually turned into a small park if traveled far enough. Many adventures had taken place in the woods, from late night star gazing, to trying to fish in the small pond in the park. Whenever they got caught Ignis would take the blame saying it was his idea, somehow managing to always avoid explaining how they'd escaped in the first place._

_Once they hit the city sidewalk Noctis naturally grabbed onto Ignis' hand; one of the older boy's rules when traveling outside was to stay close and connected. Noct never understood why though, the people of Insomnia were super friendly, plus he wasn't a fan of holding hands anymore, growing boys didn't need to hold hands. But since Ignis never asked for much, Noctis felt it would be wrong to say no, so he didn't, always making sure to follow every rule that was given when they were outside the Castle without an adult._

_Droplets of rain danced off the tiny umbrellas, pitter-pattering thuds hummed down the rod of the parasol, tickling the boys hands. A puddle or two occasionally crossed their path, Noctis said he could vanquish the watery obstacle and he did, jumping right into them, splashing himself and Ignis in the process. Rarely would Ignis join in and help too, but whenever he did, he did it with grace. When they got to the third puddle in a row, a loud growl stopped Noctis in his tracks. Turning to look in the direction of the noise, he gasped at what he saw. Down the alleyway, a small kitten coward in a corner of a trash bin, hissing frantically as two larger dogs were closing in, lowering their bodies as they readied to strike._

_"Specs! We have to help, those jerks will hurt it! Please do something!"_

_Without thinking Ignis charged forward under his Charges' pleas, adamant to save the helpless and frightened animal. His umbrella retracted inwards, becoming a sword that would save the innocent; yelling in fury and swiping his weapon with ferocity! The dogs growled back in protest, backing away from the sudden person charging at them._

_"Back beasts! Back!" He exclaimed, swinging the umbrella in elegant strokes to at least try to look fierce. The dogs moved away from them, but didn't leave. They were determined to stand their ground against their opposer. There was no way they were going to let a delicious meal leave their sites; they had the number advantage. Ignis swipes ceased, waiting for the dogs to make a move since swinging wildly (while still complex) didn't seem to be working. A deep growl came, one lowering itself to the ground getting ready to pounce. With force, it's back legs pushed off the ground and it jumped towards the Child Caretaker with it's jaws open wide. A swift sharp smack to the nose followed as the tip of the umbrella impacted the snout of the beast. A yelp followed as it halted in it's tracks, turning around and scurrying away with it's tail between it's legs; the second dog following close behind._

_A very soaked Ignis sighed in relief when he stopped hearing dog noises. It was a shame resorting to violence, but at least the Kitten was okay. He turned around to look at his liege, only to notice him bent down towards the trash can. "Your Highness! Wait!" Touching a stray animal could lead to any number of nasty diseases or pest invaders attaching themselves to his body. Ignis jutted forward, trying to stop Noctis from touching the young feline. But as he got closer he slowed, his eyes widening at the site. The sound of the rain seemed to disappear as he watched the sight; the young boy in his care caressing the head of the kitten. It seemed so innocent, so fresh, that a wild animal would allow someone it didn't know to touch it. Even if they had just been saved by them. Noctis's face was lit up in a grin holding the umbrella over the kitten, getting soaked in the process. A soft sigh came from the Caretaker, reopening his umbrella over the raven haired boy so that he didn't get too wet. He looked up to Ignis "C'mere Specs, dontcha want to pet him too?"_

_Ignis looked down to the kitten, who looked happily content in Noctis's hands. He hesitantly leaned over, reaching his hand out to pet it. The soft fur impacted against him, the tiny paw tapped his own hand. His stomach all of a sudden felt queasy, like he had butterflies flying around in it, a warming coming over his cheeks as the kitten rubbed its head directly on his hand as if calling to him for his love. Instinctively he reached out, grabbing the cat and cradling it in his arms by covering it with his jacket to shield it from the rain._

_"I think he likes you!" Noctis exclaimed in excitement._

_"Now now. We don't know it's proper gender, however we should remove it from the harmful weather less it get sick."_

_"We get to take it home!?" The enthusiasm was almost too much to bear._

_"Well... Just for now. We don't want it to get sick, provided cats can get sick. Once the rain drys up we shall release it back into the wild!"_

_The trip home was swift, them trying to get out of the rain. Lest they themselves get sick, the King might kill Ignis! The kitten would randomly cause a fuss making them have to readjust on the walk home, but it was in it's best interest to stick with Noctis and Specs. When they got back to the citadel and out of the rain, it didn't take long for one of the maids to spot the two soaking wet children immediately. It was common knowledge that the Prince wasn't allowed out on rainy days. She quietly hushed them off to Noctis's bedroom, somehow sneaking it past all the Crownsguard members. As long as they didn't see, the King wouldn't find out. When they finally got back to the room, they had to let the little package breathe and let him out. She was surprised, but fortunately willing to help. I mean, who could deny the Prince's Kitten stare?_

_While it was great that the two had their little secret, it was very hard keeping a Kitten with such a busy schedule. The two had classes, training, tutors, a whole slew of things on a daily basis. It was basically the maid who was raising it in secret, the two seeing it whenever they could. It was strange, but Ignis took a liking to it more than Noct did. Noctis of course adored its cuteness, but he'd never taking care of an animal before and wasn't ready for the work that came with. For the Advisor, it was more like his maternal instincts kicking it. Whenever he was around it, he'd nurture it and feed it cat milk through a tiny bottle. They were adorable together, when he could be around it. He got books to see how to properly raise a cat. Also picking up one to determine the sex; it was a female. He would clean and brush her to make sure it didn't get too dirty. With his small allowance, he got Kitten food to make sure she got the proper nutrients. The rain had stopped long ago, but he continued to take care of her as if the rain never stop._

_He named her Sperare._

 

"So wait? What happened to the nanny? The one that helped take care of the kit- erm Sperare?" Gladio blurted out. He had engrossed himself in the story, contently listening to their past. "She around? I don't see anyone that close to you." 

Noctis looked down, a forlorn look in his eyes. "She... died. From protecting me," he whispered seldomly. 

"M'sorry." Gladio felt bad that he asked now, he didn't want the Prince to be down. The point of this was to cheer him up.

"It's fine. Miss Angela saved my life. Dad said that makes her a hero! Plus she helped Ignis out a lot." he seemed to perk up a bit, waving his arms at the mention of her being a hero.

"How so?"

"Like I said before, Ignis liked Sperare more than I thought he would. Miss Angela must have noticed too, because she would spend a lot of time telling Ignis tips on handling cats. Miss Angela loved cats."

"What? Ignis needed help? I don't believe it. Everyone says he knows just about everything." Maybe Gladio was being too presumptuous. Ignis was a kid, how could he know everything? He knew a lot sure, but that's because of all the tutoring he had. He was taught it all, even if he was genius enough to comprehend it faster than him. The other trainees their age would all assume and make rumors about it but... Did they really know him?

"What do you mean? Yea Specs is super smart, but who knows everything?" Noctis seemed honestly confused.

"Hm. Well. Where did the cat end up?"

 

_During the six months that they took care of the cat, they had a big life learning experience. The real struggles of taking care of something, the stress of trying to change things out of your control. They originally kept it inside Noctis's room, trying to keep it hidden from people. That in itself was a struggle, but the kitten kept acting out from being alone. It would get bored and scratch up the side of Noctis's bed, or urinate in a corner of the room if the kids weren't super diligent on cleaning the litter box. It was frustrating, from Ignis's perspective. Noctis didn't have to deal with it as often, since either Ignis or Angela would take care of the problem before he ever saw it. But the young advisor would tell him stories about the problems._

_There was a time he walked into the room, the sight of the kitten hanging from the side of the bed with it's claws as it looked back at him. It let go, hopping to the ground and running over to him. It was so cute and nice, but Ignis couldn't help but feel frustrated as he pet Sperare. He had looked up books upon books on what was going on, or why it was doing this, but there was no information he could obtain that told him. It couldn't communicate to him it's problems, besides the simple mewing it produced whenever it was excited. He would express his worries by asking it what was wrong, but would only be met with purring. If nothing was wrong, then what was?_

_"What's the matter, Sir Scientia?" A soft feminine voice came from behind, one that he recognized as Angela as he'd been coming into contact with her very often as of late. She looked down to him with a clothes basket and a curious look, "frustrated with the whims of Sperare?" Ignis frowned as he looked up back to her, picking up and cradling the cat in his arms; a task he had grown to do as often as he could, the kitten surprisingly being relaxed about it._

_"She seems to be acting out and I can't seem to figure out why. I understand the urinating on His Highness' clothing. He doesn't commit to his responsibilities and I don't truly have all the time in the world with my studies. I must by more diligent on making sure he does his duty. But," his eyes wandered up to the bed, strands of cloth hanging from it, "I have yet to discover the issue with that."_

_"Ah, that's simple Sir," her hand scratched the chin of the content Kitten. "Cats need to remove unwanted things from their claws, it's a natural instinct. So they like scratching things like that," she nods to the bed "because it's easy to get their claws in. Usually you can get an item called a scratching post, but you'd probably need something more easy to get. Hm," she tapped her lip, walking past him and continuing her duties of picking up Noctis's laundry. "Try getting some newspaper, or cardboard. That's probably easier to get a hold of."_

_The soonest he could, he found some newspaper and took it to the room. Sure enough, the cat did a running slide into it. She loved the texture and would roll around in it all day. The months to follow were full of little things like this, Noctis shrieking his responsibilities, Ignis getting frustrated with his inexperience, and Angela coming to the rescue._

_Eventually it had begun getting big enough that they couldn't keep it in the room. They had to sneak it out to the Garden courtyard, letting it live among the flora and making sure to feed it as often as they could. One day... they noticed it's stomach had gotten bigger. They were surprised that Angela told them that she was going to have even more little baby kittens, even though she was still so young. They were super excited to see more Kittens! They had hoped that they were as cute as Sperare._

_Angela couldn't get their hopes up any further. She explained to them that she couldn't stay here, that this wasn't the place to properly keep her healthy while having babies. As excited as they were, they had to realize that she needed to be taken to a shelter. It was a tough decision, but the right thing to do. Life would be full of these kinds of decisions, Angela trying to teach Noctis and Ignis as the future King and his advisor. One day Sperare was gone, and as Angela assured them that she was in a better place, they couldn't help but be sad about it. As long as their little Kitten was okay._

 

"Geez, must've been hard given her up like that," the teen stated. He'd never had a pet before, but he couldn't imagine having to say goodbye.

"Well, after she had her babies Miss Angela said her friend ended up adopting all of them. She would show us pictures sometimes."

Gladio looked at Noctis, strangely the younger boy looked rather mature, his expression was difficult to read, but it reminded him of the King. With a brotherly pat to Noct's shoulder, the teen guided him out of the room. With the wonderful photo in hand, the only piece missing was a picture frame. Gladio had one already waiting at home in his room, immediately bought after he'd first seen the bespectacled teen's room. Ignis would surely love the gift, The picture frame was black and silver bordered; intricate in design with a lucis motifs protruding from the corners and with ornate swirls captured on the edges. Everything about shouted loyalty to the Kingdom.

"Wait where are we going?" Noct asked, confused on why he was being shoved from his room.

"We're going to my place. I also got a gift for Ignis and I need your help to know that I didn't screw up. I bought it awhile ago, so make sure you cut me some slack. I just want what's best for Iggy."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for taking the time out to read my story! I hope it was to your liking!


End file.
